


Surprise Kiss in the Rain

by LePeru (Nizah)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Doodles, Fanart, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Surprise Kissing, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nizah/pseuds/LePeru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doodle description: Thor and Steve have both just discovered Steve can lift Mjolnir too, that spurs them on to kiss each other and finally act on their mutual attraction. :)</p><p>Last piece brushed_velvet commissioned from me. I hope you enjoyed them all. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Kiss in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brushed_velvet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brushed_velvet/gifts).




End file.
